Estúpidas Nuevas Emociones
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: Lapislázuli es de las mejores alumnas de su Instituto, pero sus relaciones sociales no son las mejores hasta ese bendito día, donde las piezas de su rompecabezas se arman y conoce un nuevo sentimiento con una chica de su clase. (Oneshot) (PerlaxLapis).


Lapislázuli, capitana del equipo de Natación de su escuela, desde que era muy chica había participado en carreras y campeonatos y la mayor parte de ellos ganados en primer lugar, tiene uno de los mejores promedios de su Instituto, pero a pesar de ser alguien con un perfil muy bien visto, la chica no era reconocida por ser muy alegre o positiva, tenía solo dos amigas y no pasaba con ellas todo el tiempo.

Era jueves por la mañana, Lapislázuli iba caminando en el patio de su colegio, como siempre, se había puesto sus audífonos e iba con su mirada al frente, cuando los estudiantes la venían venir se quitaban inmediatamente para no meterse con ella, entonces Lapis miro esa figura a lo lejos, era una chica alta y de piel clara, su cabello rosado siempre peinado en punta y unos ojos azul cielo que mostraban felicidad, ella era la piedrita en el zapato de Lapislázuli.

Siempre le hablaba o la saludaba cuando ella a veces prefería no hablar con nadie, se conocieron cuando Perla fue transferida al Instituto hace ya un año y ya que Perla se sienta junto a ella, no tuvo opción, al principio era callada y Lapis estaba bien con ello, pero fue hasta que conoció a Garnet y Amatista, otras chicas en su salón con quienes no se llevaba, fue entonces que Perla se hizo más sociable, Lapislázuli no negaría que le parecía atractiva pero que alguien tan habladora y alegre simplemente no congeniaba con ella.

Camino más rápido para tratar de evitarla, paso junto a ella y no había respuesta, soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando.

-¡Lapis! ¡Espera!- se maldijo una y mil veces al escuchar que era Perla quien gritaba su nombre, rodo los ojos levemente y volteo a mirarla, la chica llevaba como siempre impecable y completo el uniforme de la escuela.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto de manera algo fría, Perla hecho para atrás un mecho de su cabello y Lapis pudo notar como doblaba un poco su falda.

-Y-Yo… solo te quería saludar- dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa tímida que se escaba de sus labios.

-Oh… bueno, Hola- le dijo Lapis tratando de sonar tan grosera –Tengo que ir al salón- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta que tomaron su muñeca, Perla la miro e inmediatamente le sonrió.

-Entonces vámonos juntas- Lapis solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a caminar lento y con Perla a su lado, Perla tomo su mano tomándola por sorpresa, ella no era del tipo de personas que tienen contacto físico con la gente pero la insistencia de Perla era algo que Lapis no podía evitar, sus mejillas se sentían algo cálidas y comenzó a sentir como su pecho retumbaba, no podía entender que le estaba sucediendo.

Al llegar a su salón Lapis se fue directo a su lugar hasta atrás, justo donde nadie (o al menos casi nadie) podría molestarla, Perla dijo que iría a hablar con Amatista sobre algo y Lapis no le dio mucha importancia, se recargo sobre su pupitre y comenzó a pensar, ¿Qué era la sensación que tuvo cuando Perla tomo su mano?, nunca se había sentido así con nadie y que de la nada con esta chica comenzaran no le daba buena espina.

Su mente solo quería formular razones, tal vez porque el contacto físico era algo raro para ella, quizá porque era una chica y nunca le había tomado la mano a alguna, llegó a considerar la idea de que era alérgica a la chica pero ninguna tenía sentido exactamente, decidió dejar a un lado las ideas que abrumaban su cabeza y mejor se puso a dibujar, la clase no le parecía interesante así que dejo de ponerle atención a su profesora, por curiosidad miro de reojo a Perla quien estaba muy atenta a la clase, la pelirosa anotaba cada detalle que su maestra ponía en el pizarrón, de cierta manera a Lapis le pareció adorable.

 _-Tal vez… si me interesara más en ella-_ Lapislazuli sacudió su cabeza varias veces, maldijo a su mente por tener tal pensamiento en consideración, ¿Fijarse en perla?, era una de sus ideas más locas hasta ahora.

-¡Señorita Lazuli!- la voz de la maestra la despertó de su estado de trance, Lapis fingió prestar atención y la maestra continua con su explicación y fue entonces cuando la risa discreta de Perla llamo su atención, la miro de manera asesina y Perla le sonrió divertida provocando en Lapis cosquillas en su cuello.

La clase transcurrió y el timbre del cambio de clase solo hizo que los alumnos soltaran un sonido que sonó mas a una queja pero Lapis ahora lo que menos le importaba era saber que clase seguía, ella quería arreglar en enredo en su cabeza.

Perla. No lo había notado pero ese nombre había estado últimamente más de lo normal en su mente y casi la mayoría de las cosas le recordaban a ella y extrañamente sabia de ella más de lo que esperaba.

Despues de otra tres pesadas clases sonó el timbre del descanso, Lapislázuli recogió su cosas y se dirigió a la cafetería, se sentó en su mesa de siempre, la que estaba en la esquina del lugar, saco su almuerzo de su mochila y se dedicó a comer, un sándwich de mermelada de fresa siempre la ayudaba a dejar de presionarse a sí misma y olvidarse de sus problemas.

Así fue hasta que escucho la voz de Perla en el lugar, venia acompañada de Amatista y Garnet, Lapis trato de ocultar un pequeño gruñido y decidió tratar de ignorarlas, miro de reojo a Perla tratando de ignorar el calor que se sentía en sus mejillas.

-Tonta Perla…- susurro después de darle un mordisco a su Sándwich, Perla la miro unos segundos y le sonrió y Lapis desvió su mirada al instante y el rojo de su cachetes creció.

-Hey, ¿Me puedo sentar?- Lapis levanto la mirada y se encontró a Perla con su almuerzo en mano, Lapis solo asintió lentamente y Perla se sentó a su lado.

 _-Demasiado cerca-_ pensó.

-Bueno, te noto algo distraída en estas últimas clases- la frase de Perla sorprendió un tanto a Lapis.

-Pensaba algunos asuntos- respondió de manera defensiva, Perla soltó una risita y siguió comiendo, el resto del descanso solo se quedaron calladas y para Perla parecía normal pero para Lapis era completamente incómodo.

El timbre sonó y se fueron juntas caminando al aula, al de llegar y sentarse en sus respectivo lugares, Lapislázuli saco sus audífonos de su mochila y opto por ponérselos antes de que su profesora llegara, el volumen estaba alto y no escuchaba nada del exterior, se recargo en su butaca y cerro sus ojos, la música la mantenía tranquila y eso era lo que necesitaba.

Después de que la clase comenzara y los minutos transcurrieran, Lapis anotaba el trabajo del pizarrón a su libreta, ni siquiera había notado si alguien le había llamado, ahora ella no quería que la molestaran, no fue hasta que su lápiz se cayó de su mano y decidió a agacharse a recogerlo pero por su mala suerte el cable de sus audífonos se quedó atorado en la mesa y fue jalado para que la música cesara y sus audífonos se desconectaran de su celular, agradeció en su mente que su celular detuviera la música cada vez que se le quitan los audífonos, se volvió a levantar y quiso volver a escribir.

-Pensé que…- la voz decepcionada de su compañera la sorprendió. Perla la miraba de cierta manera, era una expresión algo triste y luego vio sus audífonos –No sabía que traías tus audífonos, creí que me estabas escuchando- Perla giro su mirada a su libreta y siguió escribiendo sin su típica sonrisa en su mirada, algo dentro de Lapis se sentía mal y no entendía porque, usualmente ignorar a alguien con sus audífonos le daba igual pero… ¿Por qué con ella se sentía fatal?

 _-¡Necesito entender que me sucede!-_ segritómentalmente, siguió escribiendo, el resto de la clase permanecía en silencio y a veces miraba a Perla de reojo, su mejilla estaba recargada en su mano izquierda, de tal manera que no podía mirar a Lapislázuli directamente y eso la hacía sentir peor.

Las siguientes clases pasaron y Perla no daba ninguna señal a Lapis quien estaba (de manera secreta) desesperada porque Perla le dijera alguna palabra pero eso la frustraba más, ¿Por qué quiere que alguien como Perla le demostrara interés? ¡No lo podía comprender!

-Bien, alumnos, hasta mañana y espero lleguen con su tarea hecha mañana- dijo el ultimo profesor del día, el timbre sonó y todos salieron de manera ordenada, todos menos Lapislázuli, mientras guardaba sus cosas, Perla estaba cerca de la puerta con sus amigas sin notar la mirada de Lapis sobre ella.

 _-Sigo sin entender… es solo que, he estado pensando y todas estas emociones son extrañas, nunca las había sentido… ¿Estaré enferma?-_ una vez sus cosas metidas en su mochila, la cerro y se la colgó en los hombros, Perla comenzó a caminar con sus amigas dejando a Lapislázuli atrás, usualmente la esperaba para acompañarla hasta una esquina que era donde sus caminos se separaban, pero esta vez No _–No entiendo esto, ¿fui demasiado grosera?, ni si quiera eso yo solo… la ignore, pero eso se lo hago a todo el mundo, ¿Por qué le afecto tanto?... ¿Y por qué me afecto a mí?-_

Su mente ahora procesaba de manera lenta la información, no era totalmente normal que sus mejilla se sintieran cálidas al sentir cualquier contacto con Perla y se dio cuenta que la sensación de cosquillas por su cuerpo por escuchar su voz no era una sensación nueva, pasaba más seguido de lo creía y pensar en ella tan seguido no era algo normal, una vez escucho a Garnet explicarle a Perla lo que significaba el amor y las emociones y sensaciones que te daba, una de ellas era la necesidad de tener a esa persona cerca o el cuándo te miraba y tu cuerpo se erizaba , también recuerda que Garnet le dijo que el Amor necesita tiempo, pero llevaba conociendo a Perla un año y considero que era el suficiente tiempo para desarrollar estas emociones.

- _¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?-_ su mano se encontraba en su frente y se detuvo justo en la esquina, había caminando desde la escuela hasta ahí y era el lugar donde Perla caminaba hacia la otra calle pero no vio rastros de ella, dejándose llevar se dirigió a la calle donde Perla vivía _–Solo espero no haya sido tarde-_ acelero su paso y miraba en todos lados, no sabía qué hacía o porque lo hacía pero la simple necesidad de que Perla hablara con ella la volvía loca.

- _¡Ahí estas!-_ Lapislázuli pudo distinguir la figura de Perla caminando cabizbaja a lo lejos, ella comenzó a correr tras ella y el sonidos de sus pies cocando con el pavimento despertó la atención de Perla quien la miraba de manera sorprendida.

 _-Necesito que me ayudes, quiero entender que me sucede y porque me siento así cuando tu estas cerca, te necesito para entender todo esto-_ Lapis pensaba mientras intentaba a alcanzar a Perla _–Odio admitirlo, pero te necesito conmigo-_

-¿Lapislázuli?- pregunto Perla cuando la mencionada frenaba frente a ella con la respiración un tanto agitada -¿Su-Sucede algo?-

Lapis iba a hablar hasta que se dio cuenta que todo lo que pensó no podía simplemente decírselo como si nada y tenía el miedo de que no pudiera producir esas palabras desde su boca, no entendía porque pero necesitaba decirle a perla que quería estar más tiempo con ella.

-P-Pensé que… podíamos hacer las tareas juntas- Desvió la mirada y en sus mejillas se podía distinguir un pequeño rubor, Perla la miro algo confundida al principio pero después de notar los nervios de Lapislázuli sonrió, tomo su mano y Lapis la volvió a mirar.

-Supongo que puede ser en mi casa, queda más cerca- le sonrió y una parte de ella se sentía feliz.

-Me parece bien- Lapis sonrió levemente y decidió seguir su camino junto a Perla quien sentía que su corazón estallaría de felicidad al sentir como Lapislázuli no rechazaba su mano y caminaba junto a ella, la tarea podía ser solo un pretexto para ambas en este momento.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **He vuelto a escribir después de un laaaargo tiempo y decidí volver con uno de mis OTP's de una de mis nuevas series favoritas, ¡Steven Universe!**

 **Espero puedan darme su opinión y tal vez en corto tiempo pueda traer otro One shot o una historia larga. :D**

 **Gracias por leer y espero me dejes un Review. c:**

 **Adioh.**


End file.
